


Christmas at Midnight

by RealOrNotInspire



Series: Christmas One Shots [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Christmas Eve, M/M, On shift, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealOrNotInspire/pseuds/RealOrNotInspire
Summary: Welcome to the beginning of my Christmas one shots. I thought I'd kick off with some pure smut but never fear I have plans for everything including; fluff, smut, angst and in a variety of situations; new couple, dating, serious relationship and even married with kids. This IS open to requests but get them in quick because I gotta get them written.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: Christmas One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562035
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Christmas at Midnight

_‘Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house,_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even the Chief,_

_The gear was hung, in the station with care,_

_So were help needed, they shall be there,_

_The firefighters were nestled, all snug in their bunks,_

_While visions of new trucks, danced through their heads._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It’s the night before Christmas and 51 is quiet, most are already asleep but our favourite trio; Matt, Kelly and Shay stayed up late to watch Christmas movies. Shay finally calls it and goes to bed, Matt goes to take a shower and Kelly – well he just can’t wait till they get home to give Matt one of his gifts.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Scrubbing the shampoo out of his hair Casey hears the shower curtain open and close followed by a warm body pressing up against his back. Severide. Why isn’t he surprised.

“Guess what?” Kelly asks, kissing his neck.

“Your horny.” Matt sasses, pushing his ass back against Kelly’s growing erection.

“Well, yeah but it’s after midnight. So, Merry Christmas.” Running his hands over Matt’s chest, Kelly holds Matt against his body and kisses his neck paying attention to the sweet spot just below his ear.

“This better not be my only gift.” Matt says on a moan.

“It’s not and this is more for both of us.” Kelly chuckles, sliding one hand down Matt’s chest to slowly stroke his cock from base to tip. Matt groans, his head falling back to rest on Kelly’s shoulder, hips jerking into Kelly’s touch.

Kelly came prepared grabbing the ‘just in case’ bottle of lube he kept hidden in the back of his locker, keeping Matt distracted with one hand on his cock, Kelly reaches for the bottle, opens it one handed and squeezes some into the same hand and that takes some serious skill, if he says so himself. Circling Matt’s hole with one finger, he pushes back against it so Kelly gives him what he wants.

Opening Matt up with his fingers, Kelly moves his other hand up to Matt’s chest keeping their bodies pinned together and not over stimulating Matt, he wanted this to last. Matt braces one hand one the wall, reaching back with the other he holds onto the back of Kelly’s neck as Kelly kisses his neck.

“Love the sounds you make baby.” Kelly groans into his ear, Matt’s been letting out low, breathy moans since Kelly put his hand on his cock. Purposely pressing on his prostate Matt lets out a long, deep moan. “Mhh, love it.”

“Kelly don’t tease me.” Kelly’s up to three fingers and Matt can’t take it anymore.

“Say it, say it baby. My favourite words. Make it my Christmas present.”

“I need you Kelly, I need you inside me.”

Kelly lets out an animalistic growl, pulling his fingers out he turns Matt around and pushes him against the wall, finally locking their lips together in a clash of tongue and teeth. He runs his hands from Matt’s chest down to the back of his thighs and picks him up, Matt wraps his legs around Kelly’s waist and his arms around his neck.

“Love it when you do that.” Matt groans as Kelly pushes inside him.

“I know.”

Now shower sex can be a complicated thing with a high risk of potential injury but this wasn’t some slippery bathtub, it was a tiled stall with almost zero slip. Meaning Kelly doesn’t have to hold back, setting a strong, fast pace that makes Matt’s eyes roll back in his head. Soon enough Matt’s clawing at Kelly’s back and moaning so loud he buries his head in Kelly’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna cum.” Matt pants in Kelly’s ear.

“Me too.” He growls back.

Finishing together, they catch their breath and share a sweet kiss.

“Merry Christmas baby.” Kelly smiles.


End file.
